Senpai A RinTori oneshot
by Tachibanafever
Summary: Basically just smut... Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi swim club, or high speed.


**My first attempt at writing sex, so I'm sorry if it's awful. Written for my friend Julia 3**

* * *

"Mmmmm, Senpai" mewled a silver haired boy, his finger placed seductively just inside his lips.

"God damn it Nitori, you're driving me crazy!" the man behind him purred into his ear.

The smaller was stood, knees trembling, in the middle of the dorm room; gasping and whimpering as he gently thrust his body to meet the hand that was curled around his erection. Rin's own hard member was pressing against the small of his back, and he occasionally found himself rolling back into it, in the hope of giving brief and slight stimulation.

"Senpai... co-could I make you- feel good now?" he huffed; his thrusts grew wilder in a desperate plea for release. His eyes rolled at the sensation of Rin's hot breath against his neck.

"You're pretty far gone, Nitori" his voice like velvet, torturing his kohai. "Your thrusts are getting sloppy, wouldn't you rather I put you out of your misery?"

His toying words sent shivers down Nitori's spine, but he already knew how he wanted this to end.

"N-No, I was hoping that senpai would- come...inside" he stammered, between heavy breaths.

Suddenly, Rin's fingers released him, and he was pulled around to face his senpai.

"Y-You're sure?" was all that Rin could manage.

Nitori nodded, a look of determination on his face.

"But first, I.. I wanted to taste senpai.." Nitori said shyly, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Rin looked like he honestly couldn't believe what was happening either, as his big red eyes widened and gazed downwards; following the boy with the silver eyes.

Now on his knees, Nitori put his trembling fingers into the waistline of Rin's jogging bottoms, and pulled them down, along with his boxer shorts. Now released from its constraint, Nitori was able to see Rin in all his glory. Nitori had thought as much, and now he found himself licking his lips hungry as he surveyed the sight before him. Tilting his head to the side, he curled his slender fingers around the base of Rin's length; pumping it a few times, and relishing in the grunts escaping his senpai. Nitori looked up, eyes dead on Rin's as he licked, agonisingly slowly, the full length of Rin's dick. From base to tip, he watched his senpai come undone. Rin was in awe; he had never been so aroused as he was right now; watching the blue eyed boy licking his length._ Gulp._ The next movement took Rin by surprise; Nitori had placed the head in his mouth and was now rotating his tongue lazily around it, his eyes never moving from his senpai's face. Rin shivered, and growled, as he watched Nitori's head, bobbing up and down, taking in as much of him as he could.

_Anymore and I'm going to.._ Rin thought to himself. Putting his hands on Nitori's shoulder, he pulled the boy away, and motioned towards the bed. Nodding eagerly, his kohai removed his t-shirt and made his way to Rin's bed.

Rin reached for his bedside draw and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for.

"Have you ever done this before, Nitori?" he asked, his arousal fuelled purr laced with concern; he didn't want to hurt the boy.

Nitori's cheeks burned red as he shook his head and explained that he had never been with another person before.

"But senpai, don't be scared, I- I really want you to.. to fuck me" he squinted his eyes in humiliation as he said it. Why had he said something so weird? Rin was surely going to laugh. Contrary to this, he opened his eyes as he was pinned to the bed, both of his arms above his head, held in place by Rin; as he kissed the boy hard and passionately.

"I didn't know you spoke like that, Nitori" he said mockingly, however, hearing Nitori say such things was such a turn on.

"I'm sorry, senpai" he said apologetically.

"No, that won't do. You better keep talking" with this, he gave Nitori one final kiss before flipping him over. He coated his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant and leaned over the smaller boy, whispering in his ear.

"Try to relax, I'll be as gentle as I can" he continued to whisper reassurances and give gentle kisses to Nitori's neck and ear as his fingers trailed the entrance to Nitori's hole. Once he felt that Nitori should be used to the sensation by now, he allowed the smaller finger to probe gently. One knuckle was in, and he continued to comfort Nitori as his breathing became more rapid. Two knuckles. As Nitori began to accommodate the intrusion, he was grateful for the concern his senpai showed. Three knuckles were in, and Nitori was whimpering; pain and pleasure mixed together.

Rin slid the slick digit up and down, allowing Nitori to become accustomed to this foreign feeling. When his whimpers became moans, Rin smiled, and warned that he was going to try to add a second finger. Nitori's protests were quickly quashed by the loving whispers and kisses that were showered upon him as a second finger was introduced. When the whines once again turned to groans of pleasure, Rin began to slowly scissor his fingers, spreading Nitori as gently as he could.

"S-Senpai, I'm- I'm ready" Nitori panted, as he began moving his body to meet Rin's fingers.

Kissing his neck one final time, Rin straightened; pulling Nitori up onto all fours. Rin gazed down and felt his cock tense as he looked at Nitori. Not taking his eyes off of Nitori's ass, he coated himself with lubricant. Putting one hand on the smaller's hips, he used his other hand to guide his erection to Nitori's entrance. Gently, he pushed in; as slowly as he could, stopping every now and then in order to let Nitori adjust. When he was finally in to the hilt, he let out a groan of desperation, the speed was agonising.

Just then, he saw Nitori's back drop as the boys arms refused to hold him up any longer.

"F-fuck me Senpai" Nitori whined, as he began to roll his hips back into Rin. Unable to restrain himself, Rin began thrusting in and out of the younger boy; huffing and grunting at the utter pleasure that was coursing throughout his body.

"God, Nitori, you feel so good"

"Mmm, harder Senpai, fuck me harder"

Rin was loosing it, how is it that someone so cute and innocent looking could speak that way? Fuck, it was hot. Obliging Nitori's wishes, Rin was desperate to hear that sweet little voice say dirty things.

"Nitori, tell me what you want."

"O-Oh senpai, I want you to fuck me really hard. I don't care if you break me...mmmmmmm!"

The reaction came from the new found stimulation as Rin curled his fingers once more around Nitori's previously neglected member.

"Haaa- senpai, I'm gonna-"

"Come for me Nitori" Rin grunted as he himself felt himself reaching his limit.

In an instance, Rin heard a high and strangled whine escaping the boy beneath him, and felt his release in his palm; this did it; Rin lifted his head and let out a primal groan as he came inside of the silver haired boy. Rin leaned over the boy and kissed his neck.

"Nitori, that.. was.. amazing" his breath ragged and his chest pounding.

When the boy did not reply, he gently removed himself and went into the bathroom; returning a moment later to clean the pair.

"You're not speaking Nitori, did you... did you not like it?"

"I'm... I'm ashamed senpai! I said... dirty things" With this Nitori covered his face with his hands.

"Senpai must think less of me now" he said, his voice muffled.

Rin simply laughed, not a mocking or cruel laugh; but a kind and understanding laugh. Pulling Nitori's hands down, he cupped the boys face in his own hands and stared into his eyes lovingly.

"I could never think less of you, I like you just as you are" smiling fondly, he leant in and kissed the boy softly.

"You- you don't think I'm... lewd?" Nitori whispered the last word, as if the thought alone was shame worthy.

Turning the boys face away from him, he put his lips to his ear and whispered

"I like it."


End file.
